The present technology relates to a display device including a moisture-proof film for a display layer, and to an electronic apparatus including the display device.
Today, while liquid crystal display devices are widely used as flat display devices such as televisions, display devices such as organic EL (electroluminescence) display devices that achieve reduction in thickness and power consumption are drawing attention.
In such display devices that have been actively developed in recent years, a moisture-proof function is important because a display layer configured of an organic layer is easily degraded by moisture, for example. In view of this, a technique has been proposed in which a display layer is protected by a moisture-proof film having low moisture permeability for prevention of infiltration of moisture (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-301816).